


Princesses Can Be Superheroes Too

by bobledufromage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cute, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobledufromage/pseuds/bobledufromage
Summary: Steve Rogers is a little shit. But Bucky loves him anyway.Or,A self indulgent little thing I wrote because I went to Disneyland Paris for my birthday.





	Princesses Can Be Superheroes Too

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Steve grinned at the scowl on Bucky's face.

“What? I think they're pretty neat.” Steve laughed, adjusting the band on his head.

“Yeah, but they look ridiculous. Why did you even buy them?” Bucky couldn't help the quirk of his lips when he looked at Steve's head.

“I bought you some too, don't worry.” there was a mischievous glint in Steve's eye as he reached in the bag he was carrying. Bucky eyed him warily.

“Okay, what the actual fuck?” Steve couldn't contain himself and burst into loud laughter at the look on Bucky's face. Sure, he'd bought himself some ridiculous looking Captain America Mickey ears, but this was priceless.

“They're Ariel ones!” Steve grinned widely, placing them on Bucky’s head with a flourish. The dark green contrasted with his dark hair, and the bow sat prettily on his head. He looked ridiculous.

“I'm not going out like this.” Bucky sulked, crossing his arms petulantly. With his long hair and childish pout, he looked exactly like a spoilt princess who didn't get her way.

"Aw, don't worry Bucky, princesses can be superheroes too!" At Bucky's murderous glare, Steve snorted. “See if I care. I'll go meet Mickey without you.” he stuck his tongue out and shouldered his backpack. “See you tonight Buck. I'll be sure to take lots of pictures.” he blew a kiss and walked out the hotel door. He walked to the end of the hallway and stopped round the corner. Sure enough, within a minute, he heard cursing as Bucky scrambled after him. He grinned to himself.

“Steve! Steve, wait! I'm sorry, I want to meet Mickey too! Can we go on Big Thunder Mountain? Please?” Bucky babbled, his voice echoing down the hallway. He skidded round the corner, right into Steve's chest. “Oh you little shit.” He breathed, hitting him gently. Not that it would've hurt Steve if he'd hit him full force. The supersoldier serum had that effect. 

Steve was pleased to see Bucky had kept the ears on. He tugged at one of them, smirking. “They look good, Buck. Really bring out your eyes.” he winked and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips, leaving him stunned. Steve turned and continued walking towards the elevators.

“Steve Grant Rogers, get back here!” He ignored his boyfriends outraged cry and chuckled, pressing the button for the lift. Bucky charged after him, barreling them both into the small elevator, pushing him against the mirrored door and kissed him full on the mouth. Steve gasped, and Bucky wasted no time flicking his tongue into his mouth, brushing the roof of Steve's mouth in a way he knew the other man loved. 

Steve let out a breathless laugh and shoved him away firmly but gently, “While I appreciate this, we're nearly at our floor. Come on, Bucky, Disney awaits.” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him out of the elevator, smiling over his shoulder. Bucky sighed, letting himself be dragged, a long-suffering smile on his face. He really loved this man. The smile on Steve's face was worth the effort it took to get here. Letting the Cap go on holiday was not at the top of the government's list, so it took forever to get him a passport, let alone get him out of the country. Steve had always wanted to visit Paris, and on his list was Disneyland. Bucky had always wanted to Steve smile the way he was now, so he came with him willingly. It was so worth it. All of it, even the damn Ariel ears, no matter how stupid he looked. Bucky sighed again, content to just watch Steve's excitement, letting it infect him as well. Yeah, Disney was a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I wrote it in the queue for tower of terror whilst at Disney for my birthday. I actually bought myself some Captain America Mickey ears😂
> 
> I'm just putting off writing my other fic. Promise I'll update it soon. Have some gross Disney fluff in the meantime!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
